


Stages of Grief

by blizzard_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, John Finds Out, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blizzard_ice/pseuds/blizzard_ice
Summary: John doesn't know what is going on with his boys, until he does.Underage: Sam is 12 / Dean is 16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of this prompt. http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/119902.html?thread=43196766#t43196766  
> I might make a continuation of this with more exhibitionism if y'all like this.

John didn’t know what he was going to do with his boys. A smarter man would have separated them, given one to social services and prayed they had a better life without them. John was not a smarter man. At first he convinced himself that it wasn’t true, that was denial after all, the first stage of grief. He told himself that the lingering touches Dean gave to his little brother was familial. That the Dean kissed his brother goodnight because it was an old habit and they die hard. Eventually, it came to a head. He came home from interviewing a suspect to find his sons sprawled across the ratty motel bed, hands shoved down each other pants and humping like wild animals. If they heard him slam the door they didn’t seem to care, continuing their efforts to get off as quickly as possible while John made a beeline for the bathroom. John took the entire time in the shower staring at the wall, trying to get the image out of his head. By the time he came out of the shower Dean and Sam were tangled up together, a blanket draped modestly over them, and John convinced himself it was brotherly love.

So John moves on to anger. He starts fights with Sam more, just to get a rise out of them, just to make his voice hoarse. In the end it all turns out to be futile. Everytime he fought more with Sam caused the young boy to run into Dean’s more than willing arms. The goodnight kisses get longer, more passionate, and it burns to look at. Through all the fighting and screaming John has never once spoken of the relationship Dean and Sam seem to have. The knowledge of it is bubbling under his skin, growing stronger with every day, and he wants nothing more than for one of them to just break the ice and confess. Apologize. Leave. He doesn’t even know. He just wants to stop tiptoeing around the situation for the rest of their lives. 

Everything comes to a head when Dean and John get back to the motel room from a failed hunt on a small vampire's nest. Dean hadn’t been able to get out of the one vampire’s grasp and John had to save him instead of killing the leader. They ended up leaving with their lives and humanity but with the vampires scattered to the wind, now possessing their scents. The ride back is silent except for the slow purr of the impala and Dean is quick to get out of the car the moment John puts it into park. 

John opens the motel door with the key and not even two seconds later Sammy is up from the small table rushing over and asking questions on how it went. Dean is grumbling something and John finally snaps.

“Something you want to say Dean?” He bellows, brows furrowed deeply. Dean turns around to him, face white with terror but it slowly morphs to a look of self-doubting courage. 

“I said, I don’t need you to come in and save me all the time.” Dean’s jaw juts out further and it's times like this that John can really see Mary in him. The stubbornness, the defiance, the glint of danger in his eye. He know’s it all an act, but it doesn’t stop the rage coming up from the bottom of his being. All of the masked anger from the past months comes out of his mouth when he speaks.

“Maybe if you spent your time doing our training,” Dean’s face goes slack, horror in his eyes as John steps forward, his voice rising with each step. “Instead of having your hand down your little brothers pants, I wouldn’t need to save you!” Dean’s mouth parts slightly and a look of guilt mixed with fear washing over him as John towers over him.

John sees Sammy out of the corner of his eye, borrowing holes into him. He sees his younger sons expression not fall at all, if anything it hardens. Sam takes a few steps forward before placing a small hand on Dean’s shoulder, never breaking eye contact with John. “Dad.” Is the only word he says, but he speaks it with so much power and conviction that John nearly forgets for a second. Nearly forgets that this is his 12 year old son and that he himself is the boss in this situation, despite what the look on Sammy’s face says. 

John turns on his heels and walks out of the room, never even having put down his jacket or keys. He slams the door and walks in a haze to the impala where he sits in the driver's seat regaining his composure. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he tries to think back to how he might have gone wrong for them in raising them. He knew he wasn’t the best father, heck he knew he wasn’t even a good father, but he knew he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve his sons turning against him, finding more solace in each other than him. John spends the next hour or so in the impala, just sitting in the motel parking lot and nursing a small flask his keeps in the glove compartment. When it gets to be 1am he decides he needs to sleep on a real bed if they are going to be up and at ‘em at 5. 

John didn’t really know what he was expecting to see when he opened the door. He supposed he expected to see Sam and Dean curled tight against each other like they have been every night since they were little. But what he gets is much much worse. What he sees when he opens the motel door is Dean and Sam on the bed, naked as the day they were born, fucking with a fierce passion. 

John stands stock still, watching as his 16 year old son fucks into his 12 year old son at a harsh pace. Dean’s hands are turning white from where they are gripping Sam’s little bony hips, driving himself further into Sam. Sam’s arms must have given out on him because he’s face down on the bed, letting out the smallest and most heartbreaking whimpers John has ever heard. The look on Dean’s face is one of an animal and he doesn’t even look up when John opens the door. His lips twitch into a slight smirk and he has to know John is watching them now. 

John has half a mind to rush over there, tearing them apart, and scaring sense into them until they can’t even look at each other. But then he hears Sammy moan brokenly under Dean. “Dean!” Sammy’s voice is small and breathy and Dean’s pace doesn’t slow down at all. “Dean, fuck me! Fuck my little ass.” Sam’s stumbling over his words like he can’t even think straight, only concerned with Dean’s dick deep inside his body.

Sam’s words light a fire inside of Dean’s already crazed mind. He leans forward, lips brushing against Sam’s ear but speaking loud enough for John to hear. “Is that what you want Sammy?” Dean’s free hand creeps underneath Sam’s body and John can only imagine Sam’s hard little cock getting the friction it desires finally. “Do you want our dad to see what a little slut you are for your big brother?” Sam keens out loudly and moves his hips back against Dean’s in rhythm. The sound of slick skin against skin is a ringing inside John’s mind. “You want him to see how well his little boy takes his big brothers cock?” Dean’s talking is causing bile to rise in the back of John’s throat and the older man doesn’t think he can tear his eyes away from the horror show in front of him.

“Cum for me Sammy, cum for your big brothers hard cock.” Dean’s fist underneath Sam’s small frame picks up a greater pace while Dean’s other hand runs up and down Sam’s sweat slicked back. Dean closes his eyes in ecstasy for a moment before Sam is heaving, crying out loudly until his body goes slack onto the mattress. John shudders at the thought that he just saw his little boy get off. Dean’s orgasm isn’t long off either and he see’s his older sons face turn more and more into an animalistic sight until the boy snaps his hips loudly against Sam’s one last time. The boy’s ass is going to be covered in bruises after this and John’s stomach turns at the idea that this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. This is only the first time they’ve been caught.

By the time John is finally turning out of the room back out to the impala, Dean is wrapping Sam up in a blanket and leaving a trail of intimate kisses along his neck and shoulders. John cries in the front seat of the car. Eventually he decides enough is enough and he calls up Bobby. He needs to get these kids away from each other.


End file.
